Test Course
(GT-GT2) (GT3-GTPSP) }} The Test Course is an extremely large oval circuit that appears in all Gran Turismo games up to and including Gran Turismo 4. In Gran Turismo 5, Gran Turismo 6 and Gran Turismo Sport it is replaced by The Top Gear Test Track and Special Stage Route X respectively. The course is extremely long, with 2 long straights and 2 extremely wide turns. Many players use this course to find out the top speed and acceleration of their cars and is notable for conducting Stopping and Starting license tests. Lap Description Please note that the lap description provided is for the original variant(GT1-GT2). Sector 1 You start off near the pit lanes and a couple of stands. As soon as the race begins, you'll want to get to top speed as fast as possible. The 400m mark ends the first sector. Sector 2 Keep going full throttle until you reach the 1000m mark. Sector 3 After passing the 1000m mark, should you reach the first turn, keep holding the gas and don't let go, mainly because the turn is very wide. The tunnel entrance concludes this sector. Sector 4 Continue holding the gas until the entrance to the second and last corner. Sector 5 Continue going full throttle on the second and last turn and the start/finish line. Note that on Gran Turismo 2, the HKS Drag 180SX and R33 GT-R are capable of reaching around 430 km/h (270 mph) and 390 km/h (240 mph) respectively on the straights, but due to their poor turning performance, the player needs to slow down to around 320 km/h (200 mph) in order to make the turns. In Gran Turismo Events Gran Turismo *License Tests B-1 and B-2 *Megaspeed Cup Gran Turismo 2 *Tuned Turbo Car No.1 Cup Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Beginner Level *Spider & Roadster *Race of Turbo Sports *Legends of the Silver Arrow *Beetle Cup Amateur Level *Race of Turbo Sports *Gran Turismo All Stars *Dream Car Championship Professional Level *Race of Turbo Sports *Gran Turismo All Stars *Dream Car Championship *Gran Turismo World Championship *All Japan GT Championship *Vitz Race (Yaris Race) *Tuscan Challenge *Like The Wind *Formula GT License Tests *License Tests B-1 and B-2 Gran Turismo 4 *Gran Turismo All Stars *Dream Car Championship *Like the Wind *Driving Missions 21, 22, 23 and 24 *License Tests B-1, B-2, B-6 and B-7. Gran Turismo (PlayStation Portable) *Driving Challenge A-1 *Driving Challenge A-2 *Driving Challenge A-3 *Driving Challenge A-4 Reverse Variation *In Gran Turismo 2, an unused reverse version of Test Course exists. The track is mostly complete with the AI pathfinding almost finished, the opponents will take the first turn well but will crash into the wall on the second turn. It also features its own unique replay cameras, with the exception of lap 3 not having any. The AI can not overtake each other on this track and you can not pit in as well. Due to the unfinished state, textures on some vehicles may flicker or load the color palette incorrectly, resulting in oddly-colored cars. Trivia *As stated above, in GT5 and GT6, the Test Course was replaced by Special Stage Route X. *In all games it is featured, the first 400m and 1000m of the track is used to conduct the Starting and Stopping license tests. In an odd allusion, Special Stage Route X serves a very familiar purpose in the same license tests featured in Gran Turismo 6. Gran Turismo 5 is omitted from this realization as the Top Gear Test Track was used to conduct these tests, as well as slalom tests instead of the former two oval circuits and separate testing facilities for the slaloms. *In Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2, Test Course's turns are tighter and less banked than the one's feature in the succeeding two games, creating a difference in shape with the one the original PlayStation games having a more lithe and narrower shape than the ones featured in the PlayStation 2 series. The original PlayStation games also have cloudy, slightly dusky skies, while the later games' version have clear, mostly sunny skies. Other differences of the later track include no vegetation within the vicinity of the track both inward and out, inward tile walling, and a tunnel on the back stretch of the track. *Hidden away in the coding for one of the betas for Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, the Test Course track featured in it had turns with rather progressive banking, getting steeper the more you got toward the middle of the turn. It's only accessible through hacking however, only the track and skybox are drawn; and the player has to physically find the road that makes the track. *For unknown reasons, on Gran Turismo PSP, you will start a race at Test Course in 3rd place instead of usually starting last, even though on the pre-race menu it says you start in fourth. Notes: Category:Gran Turismo Circuits Category:GT2 Circuits Category:GT3 Circuits Category:GT4 Circuits Category:GT PSP Circuits Category:Fictional Circuits Category:Original Circuits Category:Circuits with a straight over 1 mile Category:Circuits with a tunnel category:Circuits Over 10 Kilometers Category:Ovals